Kya yehi Sach hai
by A Chirping Bird
Summary: Kya Sacha pyaar sabke nasib mein hota hai...dis a stry fr my reviewer shweta...a kavi fic...do r and r...
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo everyone...hw r u ol...im here wid a new fic...specially for dear shweta...dear hope u lyk it...**

 **Chapter1**

A bright sunny mrng...the traffic of city was on its height...when all were heading towards there offices...two people were there that were going towards some unknown place...(actually woh ek sunsan jaaga hai...bt in English I don't know hw to pronounce it...)

They reached there with the guns in there hand...and found each other... nw they pointed gun towards each other...

And

And

And

And

Five years later in new york-

Bright sunny mrng...she was running here and there... doing the entire household chorus... She went into the room...

In the room-

Walls were painted pink... seems lyk room of a girl child...photogrphs of the girl were pasted...with her frnds, family,,, pics when she was born with her mother and father...and the girl was sleeping peacefully... she knew when she would be getting up...

So she started arranging things in her room...started tieing ballons of pink colour...pasted happy bday on back wall...

Actually she did it early in the mrng...everyone was sleeping...

After the decoration...she placed the gifts on her bed...and left the room...

Same day In India-

Everyone was sleeping peacefully...he got up...saw the pic placed at his study table...remembered smthing...and entered the room of his champ...placed the birthday cake on is table...on the cake ...

" **happy bday champ...luv u loads...frm your ******"**

And decorated the room same way she decorated in new york...bt ofcourse color of ballons was red... **(as usual boys ko pink colour nhi pasand)**

And he went to change his clothes...

 **A/n- so end of the small chapter...u ol know naa...ki meri every stry ka first chap suspense se bhara hua aur short hota hai...anyways hope shweta u lyk it...**

 **And others...plz review...**

 **So till nxt chap...**

 **Bbye ol...**

 **Tc...**

 **Keep luving mee...**

 **Yours diksha...**

 **Aaree ek cheez nhi doh reh gyi...**

 **Luv u all...**

 **Do review...**

 **:P:P:P:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyo everyone...hw r u ol...i know m late...bt yaar u know last week I was vry vry busy...anyways...lets start wid the nxt chap...**

In newyork-

She came in the kitchen after getting ready...she was wearing a pink long skirt with a green top and her phone rang...

At the call-

Girl- gud mrng sir!

Man- Gud mrng PURVI...u remember that today u need to go for the mission...

Purvi- yes sir...I remember that vry well and today my flight to Seattle is at tym sir...

Man- oh dats gud...so miss purvi all the very best for this...make it a success...

Purvi- sure sir!

Man- have a gud day...

Purvi- gud day sir...

The call ended...

Purvi pov- chalo purvi madam...kaam shuru karo...phr joh thodi si packing rh gyi hai woh bhi karni hai...

A girl cuming frm other room...

Girl- purvi gud mrng...ho gyi packing?

Purvi- gud mrng SHREYA...haan almost packing ho gyi...

Shreya- woh maharani utth gyi...

Purvi- kya yaar shreya aj ke din toh sone doh...

Shreya- haan haan tune pura bigad ke rkha hai...

Purvi- yeh kya baat hui tu uski massi ke pyaar ko bigadna nhi keh sakti...

Shreya- haan haan whatever...anyways tu tayaar ho jaa jaldi se...main bhai ko uttha ke aati hu...

Purvi- yaar bhabi ne kab aana hai...

Shreya- keh toh rhe the ki aj aajenge...

Purvi- hmm

Shreya entering the room-

Shreya- gud mrng bhai...

Boy- gud mrng shreya...

Shreya- ab toh utth jao...

Boy- pehli meri pari kahan hai?

Shreya- bhai woh toh soyi hui hai...

Boy- toh kya aj ke din bhi jaldi uuthe kya...

Shreya- ap teeno ka kuch nhi ho sakta...

Boy- joh marzi bol le...aur meri badi pari kahan hai...

Shreya- woh apni mission ke liye tayaar hoo rhi hai...

Boy- oh haan aj toh usne jaana hai naa...

Purvi entering-

Purvi- RAJAT bhai mere phone ke earphones aapke pass hai kya...

Rajat- haan woh second drawer mein hai...nikal lo...aacha kuch chahiye toh nhi naa market se...

Purvi- ammm...lemme check...

Rajat- jaldi..

Shreya- bhai aap fresh ho ke aa jao...aapki coffee ready hai...

In the hall...

Purvi- chalo yaar usse uuthaye...

Rajat- haan haan...

A girl entering frm the main door-

Girl- mere bine hi meri pari ko uuthayoge...

Shreya- tamana bahbi...aap toh sham ko aane wale the naa...

Tamana- actually main uss se surprise dena chahti thi...bt abhi tak toh woh uuthi hi nhi...

Purvi- kahin rajat bhai ko toh surprise nhi dena tha...

Tamana- bhabi ko chedti hai...ruk...ruk kahan jaa rhi hai...

Purvi- bhai bachayo...

Rajat- ohho tum dono phir shuru ho gyi...chalo uss se uuthaye...

Purvi- haan main balloons leke aati hu...

They enter in the room...she was sleeping with a sweet smile on her face...

Everyone starts singing...

Happy birthday to u...

Haapy birthday to u...

Happy birthday dear disha...

Haapy birthday to u...

She gets up rubbing her eyes...lyk a cute baby...luks around...smiles seeing everyone...specially her room...and when she sees her mami...she climbs into her laps...

May god bless u...

May god bless u...

May god bless u always...

Happy birthday to u...

Tamana- haapy bday pari...luv u loads...

Disha- ty mami...

Shreya- happy bday disha...

She goes to shreya...

Disha- ty MUMMA...

Purvi- haappiii bday pari...

Disha- jao main ap se baat nhi karti...

Purvi- aaree meri kya galati...

Disha- aj mera bday hai...aur ap mujhe chod ke sham ko one month ke liye jaa rhe ho...

Purvi- awww...mera bacha naraz ho gya...bt aapko pta hai naa ki aapki massi CID officer hai... ( **yaar in London cid means crime investigation division...as told by bhumi di...)**

disha- bt massi ap kal bhi toh jaa sakt the naa...

purvi- agar main kal jaa sakti toh meri disha naraz ni hoti kya...

disha- hoti bt itna nhi...

purvi- aacha ek baari hug toh karle phir main 1 month ke baad aapse milungi...

disha- maasssiiii...

rajat- haapy bdy pari...

disha- ty mamu...

shreya- chalo disha...uutho...tayaar ho...aur breakfast ke liye aa jao niche...

shreya went to her room...locked it...and took out a photoframe frm the cupboard...

shreya- happy bday baacha...m so srry ki mumma aapke saath nhi hai...bt mujhe pura yakin hai ki aapke papa aapki bhut aachi tarah se dhayan rkh rhe honge...

purvi- shreyaaa...aa jao breakfast karlo!

Shreya- aayi...

In the evening...at 8:00

Purvi- disha kahan ho..dekho maassii jaa rhi hai...last tym huggiii toh karlo...

And she enters her room...disha was sitting down...

Purvi- disha baache...

Disha- massi plz mat jao naa...plz...

Purvi- baache maasi ko jaana padega...unki duty hai yeh...plz aaise royo naaa...masssi ko bhi bura lgega...aapko aacha lgega ki massi bhi rote hue jaye...Nhi naa...

Disha- nhi...

Purvi- phir chalo...be a gud girl...

And she leaves for her mission...

In the flight-

She kept her eyes close...and the incident was revolving around her...

Two people standing in front of each other...with the guns pointing to each other...

And...and...

Purvi- nhiii...

Passenger sitting beside her...

Girl- xcuse me mam...r u okay...

Purvi- yes!yes! m srry...

Girl- its k...

Same day, in india, Mumbai-

A girl was cooking food in the kitchen...a boy entered dressed...

Boy- gud mrng bhabi...

Girl- gud mrng KAVIN...so ready to go...

Kavin- haan bt baaki sab uuthe nhi kya...10:00 clock ho gye hai...

Man cuming out of the room-

Man- aarree bhai hum toh uuth gye hai...tum ready ho gye ho naaa...

Kavin- DAYA bhai m always ready...

Daya- gud...bhabi abhijeet kahan hai...

Tarika- fresh hone gye hue hai...

Daya- hmmmm

Tarika- tum dono baitho main coffee lati hu...

Abhi came-

Abhi- gud mrng ol...

All- gud mrng...

Abhi- where is our champ...

Daya- maharaj g so rhe hai...

Kavin- main uuthayu...

Abhi rehne doh Kavin...sone doh uss se...

A boy came frm the room rubbing his eyes...

All-

Happy bday to u...

Happy bday to u...

Haappii bday dear SAKSHAM...

Happy bday to u...

Daya- happy bday beta...

Saksham- ty PAPA...

Abhi- happy bday champ...

Saksham- ty bade papa...

Tarika- happy bday dear...

Saksham- luv u badi mumma...

Kavin- happy bday champ...commm on give me a hifi...

Saksham- ty chachu...and thanks fr the cake and the decoration...chalo cake cut kare...phir aapko jaana bhi hai naa...

Tarika- haan haan chalo...

After cake cutting...kavin leaves...actually today he is also gng fr the same mission on which purvi is working...bt they don't know...dat the destiny after so many years will bring them together...

Tarika entering a room...

She luked at the frame...

It was pic of the three girls...

Tarika- dekho shreya aj tumhara beta 5 saal ka ho gya...bilkul tum pe gya hai...na zyada bolna...sabse mil ke rehna...pta nhi tum dono kyu chale gye yahan se...uss din ke baad tum charo ka phone nhi lga...itni dhoonde ki koshish ki...

In the flight of purvi-

She was gng through old pics in her mobile-

Suddenly she came across the pic of whole cid team...

Purvi- daya sir...aj aapki beti 5 saaal ki ho gyi hai...mujhe toh lgta hai ki woh bilkul aap par gyi hai...waisi hi chaal...whi sab kuch pasand joh aapko khane mein pasand tha...pta nhi woh dinn kyu aaya humari lyf mein...

In the flight of Kavin

Kavin- kya sach mein woh galati meri hi thi ki uss se btaya nhi,...purvi thoda toh tym diya hota...main tumhe sab kuch bta deta...

In other flight-

Purvi- kyu kiya Kavin tumne aaisa..kya sach tha uss sab ke piche...

 **a/n- so guys...what about dis...i know many things I messed up...bt dear shweta...if u r reading this...plz do review...and tell me yeh kaisi hai...**

 **so till nxt chap...**

 **bbye ol...**

 **tc...**

 **luv u loads...**

 **keep luving mee...**

 **yours diksha..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyo everyone...m so glad that u r liking this...u know I wrote it with no idea...and it is a hit...luv u ol...**

 **Dear levisha yaa surely we can be frnds...bt plz make your id on ff plz...thanks fr the review dear...**

 **Dear rajvigirl agar aapko lgta hai ki woh disha app ho toh isme mujhe koi problem nhi hai...bt frm my side it was a fictional character...and yaar plz meri ek request accept kr...apni id bna le...i beg u...**

 **And dear shweta thank god u liked it...thanks fr the review dear...luv u loads...**

 **Chapter 3**

Flight landed in the paris...she stepped out...and she felt something in her heart...she looked around and moved on...

As she reached out she saw a board...written:

" **Miss Purvi Malhotra"**

She went there and the cab took her to the hotel...

She went to the hotel...

Purvi- hlo...m alisha (her name fr the mission) there must be a room booked here by name Alisha Khanna...

With khanna she was lost in his thoughts...

With the voice of receptionist she came out of her thoughts...

Receptionist- yes mam...here r the keys of your room...and he will carry your luggage upto your room...thanks for choosing our hotel mam...have a nice stay...

Alisha aka purvi- thanks...and yes m waiting for somewhen...when he arrives plz call me...

Receptionist- ya sure mam...

Purvi- thank u!

She went to her room...got freshed...changed her clothes...when the phone rang...

On call-

Purvi- hlo yes! Alisha here...

Receptionist- hlo mam... a man has come to meet u...

Purvi- okay... can u give him the phone plz...

Receptionist- yaa sure...

Man- hlo...

Purvi- hlo...

Man- hlo alisha... Michael here..

Purvi- hlo sir...plz give the phone to receptionist...

Receptionist- yes mam...

Purvi- mam plz allow him to be in my room...

Receptionist- sure mam...

He went to her room-

Tring tring...

The doorbell rung...

Purvi opened the door...and welcomed him in...

Purvi- senior inspector purvi Malhotra reporting on duty sir...

Michael- welcome miss purvi too paris...aapke baare mein bhut suna hai...

Purvi- omg sir aap bhut aachi hindi bol lete hai...

Michael- when I was in India my frnds taught mee hindi...

Purvi- I c...

Michael- anyways purvi u got the details about our mission...

Purvi- yes sir!

Michael- and purvi there will be two more cops with...both r frm India...

Listeninig the name of India...her heart started beating faster...

Michael- one is divya...she is new...and dis is her first mission...second I also don't know...it is a secret...and only higher officials know dat...

Purvi- ohk...when divaya will join mee?

Michael- tomorrow...

Purvi- okay sir...

Micheal- so miss purvi I leave know...leaving the whole day free for u... divaya will be in the room opposite to u...

Purvi- okay sir...

Michael- gud day officer...

Purvi- gud day sir...

After he left-

Purvi pov- toh madam aj kya kiya jaye...chalo paris hi ghum lete hai...hotel mein baithe baithe I will be bored...th der kiss baat ki...

Den after dressing up...she enquires about certain places frm receptionist and moved on...

In other flight-

Kavin and divya were in same flight bt they didn't knew each other...nor that they r gng to work on he mission toghter...

Divya pov- Oh God! Bhut darr lg rha hai...first mission aur wo bhi paris mein...pta nhi kaun hoga...kisske saath I need to work...bhut darr lg rha hai bhagwan g...bas sab kuch aacha ho...

Here Kavin pov- kya yaar bhut bore ho rha hu...fb pe bhi koi online nhi hai...nahi whatsapp pe...hadd hai...koi toh hona chahiye...neend bhi nhi aa rhi...bt I was just thinking...who will be accompaning me... kaash jisko main chahta hu wahi ho...bt pta hi nhi kahan hai woh...kitna dhunda yaar tumhe...kahan chali gyi...mujhe thoda sa tym diya hota...uss baat ko xplain krne ke liye...bt no u went...PURVI m missing u...plz come again...plz...

Here in paris-

Purvi felt someone calling her and instantly one name came...

KAVIN

Nxt day...the flight landed...divya reached the hotel...kavin also came to same hotel...bt his room was two floors above...

Divya and purvi met each other...discussed the plan... and they were ready for the mission...purvi felt the presence of Kavin in the restaurant while having her lunch with divya...and she looked around...bt none was there...

Divya- kya hua mam?

Purvi- divya sabse pehle toh tum mam mam bulana chodo...bhut ajeeb feeling aati hai...aur pta nhi lga jaise ki koi aapna yahan pet ha...

Divya- aacha mam I mean alisha tum pehle cid India mein bhi kaam kr chuki ho...

Purvi- yaa ridhi (divya's name fr the mission) thoda dheere bole...okay?

Divya- yaa...

Purvi- and haan yeh wala topic tab jab hum room mein akele honge...okay?

Divya- right...

Purvi- ho gya lunch... chale...

Divya- haan...lets go!

And they went...

 **A/n- so hw was dis...i know late ho gyi...srry baba...bt my school are opening frm tomorrow and main ab regular update nhi de paungi...iske liye advance mein srry keh rhi hu...chalo now I need to run...**

 **So till nxt chap...**

 **Bbye ol..**

 **Tc...**

 **Luv u loads...**

 **Keep luving mee...**

 **Yours diksha...**

 **And do review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyo everyone...late na? sorry...chalo lets start...**

Nxt day they started wid their investigation...purvi nd divya (alisha nd divya) were roaming on the streets of paris...kavin who was coming out of the hotel saw them nd was wondersteuck by seeing divya with her purvi...he wanted to go to her nd hug her...just hug her tightly...bt bounded by his duties he moved on to meet his informer...

Here-

Alisha- ridhi woh kahan h?

Ridhi- alsiha mujhe kaha tha ki yahin aayega...

A guy came-

Guy- hlo beautifuls...want a drive...

Alisha- excuse me...who a r u?

Man- madam aapko woh information chahiye toh chaliye...

In the car-

Purvi- kya jante ho tum iss gang ke baare mein?

The man was mum...

Nd she got a call from micheal-

Purvi- yes sir! Ya we r with him only...we were right now asking him only...no no sir...ya surely I will call u...

Nd call ended...

Divya- now will u speak?

But he was mum...

Here Kavin met micheal-

Micheal- oh so u r the undercover agent...we have two more undercover agent working with us... i know u haven't met them yet...bt soon they will also join u... see there real names I cant tell u...bt as an agent their names r alisha nd ridhi... they r in paris as a tourist...okay?

Kavin- where r they staying?

Micheal- in your hotel only...bt on second floor...u r on fourth floor...right?

Kavin- hmm...

Micheal- so any plans?

So till evening they were discussing...nd micheal was worried as he didn't received any call from the girls...tension was clearly visible from his face...

Kavin- micheal any tensions?

Micheal- ummm no...actually yes...the two officers were about to call me bt they didn't...

Kavin- whats the big deal...many possibilities r there...might they have forgetten...

Micheal- not possible...actually they were wid a man...an informer...bt according to mee he was not good...ummm u can understand better what m tryng to say..

Kavin- hm... so y u allowed them to go...

Micheal- umm unki zidd ki wjh se...

Kavin- kya? U can speak in hindi?

Micheal- ya a bit?

Kavin- unki zidd?

Micheal- ya they r very very stubborn...they said that they can do anything meet anyone to solve this case...

Kavin- this is an illogical reason...

Micheal- I know...bt they requested me so mch...that I need to send them...

Kavin- oh god! Means u r trying to say that they really r in troublr now...

Michel-yes!

Kavin- can we trace the location of their cells?

Micheal- y nt?

here in a godown-

a man came-

man1 which was with purvi and divya- these r two girls sir...

man2- dono bhut smart smjhte h naa apne aap ko..phas gye...maine micheal ko bola tha ki dur rehna humse...bt uss se nhi smjh aata na...ab dekhta hu woh kya krta h...

nd he laughs...

 **A/n- today I end the chap here only...i need to go somewhere so giving u a short update...bt soon our kavi will be toghter...**

 **Nd I wanted to ask that should I include anyone in there wedding? Answer by your reviews..nd if yes...submit your names with relations of yours...dis tym partners r again fr-**

 **Nikhil**

 **Sachin**

 **Dushyant...ummm dekhti hu...**

 **Baaki as singles are welcome...nd if u want a partner of your choice...den also welcome...rest your choice...**

 **So till nxt update...luv u ol...keep luving mee...**

 **Your's diksha...**


End file.
